Blossom
by crystalnami
Summary: She said it was her dream to be kissed in the snow. He said he'd do anything to make that happen. When things take a wrong turn for Sora, will Kairi ever admit to her true feelings and do what's right? — SK
1. truth&dare

something-shot;; _so_**kai**

_I do not own._

**poll winner**, thank you very much.

I feel guilty for not updating for so long, this is a quick snack to keep the hunger at bay.

_Originally intended as a one-shot, but it's a bit long for that...so expect maybe one or two more chapters :)_

_**enjoy.**_

- - - - - - - -

**B L O S S O M**

_truth**&**_**dare**

- - - - - - - -

"Say," Namine began thoughtfully, chewing on a strand of blond hair as she directed her speech at her auburn friend, "What would be your perfect kiss?"

Kairi, said auburn friend, glanced towards Namine, her eyebrows crinkling.

"That was sort of random, Nam," Kairi commented, returning her focus to the photos she was idly flicking through. Namine shrugged in response, her gaze resting upon the photo Kairi was currently studying, which showed a group of young teens, laughing as they huddled together around a brightly decorated Christmas tree, eyes shining with happiness.

"Just, since I've started dating Roxas," Namine spoke, blushing lightly as her boyfriend's name rolled over her tongue, her eyes falling upon the blond boy that held her close in the photo, "I've wondered if there was _one_ way he could kiss me, that would be perfect, what would it be?"

Kairi raised her eyes to Namine's thoughtful expression, putting the cards of captured memories to one side, shifting her position on the leather sofa so she could observe her friend more comfortably. "And?" Kairi questioned curiously, "What is your perfect kiss?"

Light hues of pink blotched Namine's pale face as she hesitated, her rosy lips opening as she began to speak softly, her eyes flicking over random objects in the spacious yet cozy living room they currently resided in.

"I think...well, I don't know, but I've always had this burning desire to be kissed in the pouring rain," Namine admitted wistfully.

"So cliché!" Kairi giggled, "But also really romantic!"

Namine broke into a smile, chuckling softly before the curious expression returned to her face. "What about you?"

Kairi pulled her face. "Does it matter? It's not like I have a boyfriend like you do...I've never even kissed a guy!"

Namine arched her perfectly shaped eyebrows, her lips pursing. "So? It doesn't mean you can't fantasize!"

Kairi rolled her eyebrows, returning to her observation of the photos. "Yeah, whatever...I don't believe in fantasies, they just build up false hope."

Namine pouted. "Kairi, stop being such a party pooper!" The fifteen year old exclaimed, snatching the photos from a sighing Kairi and dumping them out of her best friend's reach. "There _is_ point, because you're _bound_ to get a boyfriend soon...and anyway, it's fun!"

Kairi scoffed. "Me? Getting a boyfriend soon? As if! The only guy that's shown any interest in me in _that_ way is Hayner, and we all know what he's like."

"That is so not true, and you know it!" Namine denied, her tone arguing. "Practically _every_ guy you meet drools after you! And anyway, what about a certain someone else?"

Her eyes widening slightly, Kairi worked to retain a normal composure as she foretold what was coming next. "What certain someone else?" Kairi replied flippantly, her clasped hands giving away the nerves that had now overcome her.

"Kairi," Namine huffed, "Do I _really_ have to say it? I think we both know very well what – or should I say _who_ – I'm talking about."

"Actually, Namine, I have no idea," Kairi retorted coolly, refusing to meet the blond's disbelieving blue orbs, who rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness.

"Okay, fine, we'll have it your way...how about a certain..._Mr. Kagayami_?" Namine teased, enjoying watching the ill-concealed blush spread over her friend's face.

"W-what?" Kairi spluttered, consciously aware of the rate her heartbeat had increased to at the mention of the boy's name...or surname, as it was. "_R-Riku_? Pah! As if I could ever like _Riku_!"

Namine giggled mockingly. "Suuure! So why are you stuttering and your face red as a tomato and that stupid smile on your mouth?"

Kairi pouted, burying her face in her hands. "Shut up! Am _not_!"

Namine's laughter subsided on the outside, but continued softly in her own mind as she knelt to her friend's level, peering under her arms to try to catch a glimpse of her expression.

"Kaaiirii," she simpered sweetly in a sing-song voice, "There's no point denying what is already known!"

Namine smiled as inaudible sounds protruded from under the clasped arms, but she got the main gist of what message the auburn-haired girl was trying to convey - "I do _not_ like him!", being the general idea.

Namine sighed, defeated. "Fine, whatever you say. But could you _at least_ tell me what your perfect kiss would be?" Namine begged, praying for _some_ sort of response from the stubborn red-head.

A few moments silence, and then – Namine silently thanked the Gods as squinted indigo eyes appeared above the unraveling arms, one eyebrow raised.

"Nyeh," was the only sound that came from the lips that were still pressed against a clothed arm, violet eyes remaining nonchalant and unfocused.

Namine smiled, prompting her best friend to release what hidden dream lay inside her stubborn yet innocent mind.

"...well," Kairi began unwillingly, "I guess – wait, this has nothing to do with _Riku_ though, okay? This is merely something I think would be...cute."

Namine nodded reassuringly, her expression eager as she motioned for Kairi to continue.

Said girl's voice took on a softer tone as she wistfully spoke, "My perfect kiss would be...being kissed in the snow."

There was a pause, before Kairi found herself cringing at the quiet, yet high pitched squealing noise her friend was producing as a result of her hesitant yet sure answer.

"Kairi, I never knew you had it in you to be so _cute_ and _cliché_ and _romantic!_" Namine squealed, "I can just picture it now! You and Riku, stood on the porch, kissing as the snow falls delicately around you..."

Kairi blushed furiously, shoving Namine lightly, embarrassment forcing her to resort to violence. "Nami_ne!_" Kairi groaned, "Shut _up!_"

In reply, Namine laughed, beginning a chant of "Riku and Kairi", to which Kairi had no other response other than to block the noise out by covering her ears with her hands.

Kairi prayed for a distraction to save her from this some-what pleasant torture, and this distraction came in the form of the doorbell ringing loudly, cutting Namine off, giving Kairi an excuse to bound to her feet and escape from her prison cell.

Pulling the door open enthusiastically, Kairi smiled in relief at the sight of her friend, thanking the God's it wasn't Riku to witness the embarrassing ordeal.

"Sora!" Kairi greeted merrily, pulling her long-time friend into a quick hug. "What brings you here?"

The brunet boy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as pink tainted his cheeks, unnoticed by his red-haired friend.

"H-Hey there, Kai. I was just wondering...if you wanted to go to the park with me?" Sora asked hurriedly, stuttering slightly, "As in, with me, Riku and Roxas. A-and Namine can come too...?"

Kairi grinned, desperate to be around other people, in front of whom Namine would never dare to embarrass her so. The idea of seeing Riku also appealed to her greatly...

"Sure!" she agreed brightly, flashing Sora a smile, "Let me just go get Nam!"

Sora nodded, grinning happily in response to Kairi's positive answer.

"Nam?" Kairi called out, attracting the flaxen-haired girl's attention. "Want to go to the park with Sora, Riku and lover-boy?"

Namine nodded eagerly, her face lighting at the mention of proclaimed 'lover-boy'. Kairi smirked, rolling her eyes. "Thought so."

The two girls pulled on their shoes, before joining Sora on the front porch, inhaling the sweet aroma of the fresh morning air, the sunlight illuminating their relaxed faces, the soft breeze fluttering through their hair.

"Ready to go?" Sora grinned, glancing at Kairi foremost, before unwillingly redirecting his gaze to her blond companion.

The girls affirmed this statement, and the trio headed off down the quiet road, chatting casually amongst themselves, Kairi occasionally meeting Namine's teasing, suggestive glance, Sora oblivious.

Upon reaching the park, the three friends spotted Riku and Roxas stood by the swings, laughing at some joke one of them had just cracked. Kairi and Namine instantly smiled, each of them hurrying towards the object of their affection, Sora left trailing behind them dejectedly.

"Roxy!" Namine squealed, jumping on her boyfriend and giving him a tight hug, which he returned with just as much force, whispering a soft greeting in her ear.

"Hey you," Riku greeted Kairi coolly, unknowingly being glared upon with jealousy by a certain brunet. Kairi blushed, smiling timidly at the platinum-haired teen.

"R-Riku," she nodded quietly, biting her lip, hearing her heart beat loudly in her chest. "How are you?"

"Now that you're here, I'm perfect," Riku smirked, causing a simmering Sora to boil with envy, as Kairi merely tittered with infatuation to his flirty reply.

"So," Sora interrupted the two pairs loudly, coming purposefully between Kairi and Riku, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"I have an idea," the usually quiet Riku piped up immediately, his aqua eyes glinting, "Let's play truth or dare."

Sora looked taken aback; Kairi bit her lip nervously; Roxas and Namine nodded enthusiastically; Riku smiled mischievously. "Let's go for it then!"

The five of them sat on the fresh cut grass in a circle, Riku placing an empty water bottle in the centre, which both Kairi and Sora eyed nervously, the former of the two licking her dry lips, the latter wringing his hands nervously – neither of them had a particular fondness of the game, as they were both worried of their secret crushes being revealed.

"So, who first?" Roxas asked excitedly, leaning closer into the circle in anticipation. Namine glanced at her boyfriend, smiling softly as she linked her fingers with his.

"I'll spin first!" she declared, leaning towards the bottle and sending it in a rotating motion with a flick of her fingers. The bottle spun round, round, round, grasping the attention of all five who surrounded it, all waiting for the final moment...

"I guess it's me," came Roxas's excited response to the bottle head landing on him, "I pick truth."

Namine grinned. "Who do you love most in the whole wide world?" she asked teasingly, leaning towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hmm..." Roxas pretended to think about it for a few moments, causing Namine's smile to be replaced with a pout. "I'm going to have to say...you," he smiled, bending forwards to drop a light kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle and flush.

Kairi cooed at the cute scene before her, looking upon the couple with admirable eyes, daydreaming of her and Riku replacing Namine and Roxas in the scene, before she was snapped back to reality by Sora's voice, who was observing the newly spun bottle.

"And it landed on you, Kairi! Truth or dare?" he asked, cobalt eyes boring into her.

"Um...truth," Kairi chose unwillingly, anxious to face up to whatever embarrassing dare the group would more than likely think up for her.

A thoughtful expression made it's way to the blond skaters' face. "Truth...um...right, here's one Namine asked me the other day then. What would be your perfect kiss?"

Kairi giggled as her and Namine exchanged amused glances, the boys looking upon them curiously.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked, obviously crestfallen that he had been left out of the joke, even though it wasn't just him – it seemed none of the boys had any idea what the girls found humorous about this simple question.

Kairi shrugged. "Just, that Namine already asked me this question earlier today," she explained.

A devious smirk made it's way to her blond friend's face. "Yes, and do you remember what conversation arose upon me asking this question?" Namine supplied, keeping her eyes on her friend's flushed faced.

Kairi cleared her throat nervously, inwardly begging none of the boys to pursue Namine's suggestive rhetorical question.

"What's this?" Sora asked, ever curious. Kairi shot invisible daggers at him, whilst finding the time to praise Riku for being so perfect and staying silent when times called for no response.

Rolling her eyes at Sora, Kairi shook her head, dismissing the question. "My answer is...being kissed in the snow," Kairi admitted ruefully.

Namine cocked her head at Kairi, raising her eyebrows to suggest that she wasn't willing to let Kairi off so easily about her statement. Kairi ignored her, instead turning to face Roxas, who had begun speaking as a result of Kairi's answer.

"...really romantic, but don't you think it's maybe sort of unrealistic?" Roxas asked, Kairi only tuning in to what he was saying half way through his sentence. She still managed to catch the actual question though, and primarily shrugged in response.

"I guess...I mean, it _never_ snows on the Islands...or any other area close by, for that matter. But hey, what can I do? A girl can dream. The question was the most _perfect_ kiss, not the most _realistic_ kiss."

Roxas smiled. "Whatever you say!"

"I didn't take you for one to fantasize over such cliché scenes," Riku commented quietly, smiling lightly. Kairi's face heated as she struggled to think of a suitable response.

"I...I-well, I suppose..."

"Who cares if it's cliché?" Kairi was interrupted by Sora, who cut into her quiet muttering, "It's romantic, that's what matters."

Kairi rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that he had ruined her one-on-one conversation with Riku. "Roxas has a point though...it _is_ unrealistic, so what does it matter if it's romantic if it can't happen?"

Sora shrugged. "It's not _entirely_ unrealistic."

"Where on Destiny," Kairi began unenthusiastically, "Did you get that idea from? Of _course_ it's unrealistic. It _never_ snows...I mean, we'd barely even know snow was real if that guy, what's-his-name, hadn't discovered Christmas Town. It's like...a myth, a legend or something around here. And here I am, wanting to get _kissed_ in the snow, a feat that would barely happen in the sun, which is a daily normality here...so, in conclusion, _yes,_ Roxas is _right_, it _is _unrealistic, it's a stupid _fantasy_ that is_ never_ going to happen, however much I wish it may!"

Sora suddenly became very interested in staring at the ground. "I...well...I'm just saying...never say never, I guess," Sora mumbled under his breath nervously, a somewhat thoughtful expression on his usually goofy features.

Kairi rolled her eyes, turning away from the brunet, muttering inaudibly under her breath. "Whatever...my turn to spin now."

The group eyed the spinning bottle in anticipation, and watched with humor as it once again ground to a halt at Kairi, who groaned.

"_What?_ Me, again! How's that supposed to work? I can't choose my own question, can I?!"

Namine shrugged. "The bottle calls the shots, and it chose you! It's okay, I'll ask the question instead!"

Kairi's violet eyes widened, her head beginning to shake at this statement, already fearing the worst. "I-I'm good thanks!"

Namine grinned evilly. "You _have _to do it, Kairi! Okay, the question is..."

"Wait!", Kairi interrupted wildly, "I choose dare, not truth!"

Namine's eyes turned into slits, her expression sour. "Fine. I dare you to _kiss_ one of the boys..."

If Kairi's eyes were wide before, they were almost popping out of her head at this stage. "No _way!_"

Namine nodded, grinning. "Yes way!"

Glancing around the group unsurely, Kairi hesitantly asked, "_Who_ would I have to kiss? And _how?_"

"Who...well, I'll leave that choice up to you," Namine smirked. "As to how...well, I think that will also be your decision to make!"

Kairi glared at her so-called best friend, cheeks warming in embarrassment.

Seeing no other option, Kairi glanced at each boy, weighing out her choices.

Roxas was a no – he was Namine's boyfriend, and kissing him would just be cruel. There was no way she'd do that to Namine, however much she hated her at that moment for coming up with such a difficult dare.

Riku was obviously her preferred choice – but Kairi was hesitant to choose him, for doing so would reveal how she felt about him, a feat she was not ready to perform quite yet. Also, she wanted their first kiss to be special, not the result of some childish dare in a game.

And so that left Sora. Breathing in deeply, Kairi eyed the boy, coming to a conclusion as to what to do.

Falling onto her hands and knees, Kairi crept towards him, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey," she greeted lightly upon reaching him, not daring to look him in the face – if she had, she would've noticed the deep shade of red it had now turned.

"H-hey," he stammered in reply, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

Shaking her head to shake off the loose strands of auburn hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, Kairi leaned closer to the brunet, very aware of everyone's eager eyes upon the two.

Sora, too, began leaning forward, his eyelids dropping, hiding the bright, crystal blue orbs, red still tainting his tan cheeks.

Just as their young lips were about to meet, Kairi averted her head, changing the direction she was heading in, instead placing a light peck on his soft cheek, before hastily pulling away, eyes immediately looking elsewhere as she shuffled back to her place in the circle.

"Go Kairi," Roxas chuckled heartily, eyes twinkling as he looked between the embarrassed redhead and the equally embarrassed brunet.

"Shut up," Kairi muttered, chancing a glance at the brunet, who sat gazing at the grass, one hand on the cheek her lips had mere moments before been touching.

Riku wolf-whistled quietly, laughing as an unamused expression came over Kairi's face.

Eager to move on and get on with the game, Kairi leaned forward, reaching out and sending the bottle spinning wildly, putting too much strength into the slight action. This caused the spinning object to be flung at Sora, landing painfully on his arm, which was fortunately still held on his cheek, saving him from a much harder blow on the face.

"Ow!" he yelped in surprise, rubbing the sore spot, a pout now on his face. Kairi gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my Gosh, Sora, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to!" she apologized frantically, scurrying over to cradle his hurt arm. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sora replied in a daze, staring dreamily at Kairi, who was stroking his sore arm tenderly.

Riku smirked. "You can stop staring now, Sora." Said boy started in surprise, quickly pulling his arm from Kairi and clearing his throat nervously.

"S-so...on with the game?" Sora laughed uncertainly, glancing around the circle apprehensively, keen to avert their eyes from him, to wipe their memories of any thoughts they were having on his feelings towards Kairi.

"Yeah!" Kairi nodded eagerly, leaning towards the bottle and replacing it to the centre of the circle. "So...um, I guess it's you Sora? Because it landed on your arm...that sort of counts!"

Sora shrugged, not particularly keen on playing the game, but wanting to appease the redhead who was smiling broadly at him. Sighing, he made a quick decision, deciding to steer away from any more Kairi-based embarrassment. "Um...dare."

Kairi nodded approvingly, obviously delighted at his choice. "Finally!" she said, elated. "I thought everyone was going to choose truth except me...that would just get boring!"

Sora's face lit, basking in the compliments Kairi was presenting him with, ignoring the fact that mere minutes ago she had been annoyed at him.

"Right..." Kairi began thoughtfully, lips pursed and eyebrows knitted together as she thought up a suitable dare to ask the brunet. "I dare you to-"

"Take his top off and run around the park!" Roxas interrupted, laughing as he watched Sora's face turn from excited to horrified in a mere nano-second.

"W-what?" Sora spluttered, turning bright red as he stared at Roxas disbelievingly. "You can't seriously expect me to do that...can you?"

"Sure I can!" Roxas contradicted, spreading his arms, his girlfriend nodding along in approval. "See, even Riku thinks it's a good idea!" he added, motioning towards the albino boy who's face possessed a humored expression.

Sora shook his head stubbornly. "No way!" he refused, "Anyway, it's not up to you, Kairi's the one who chooses the dare!"

All four who weren't said girl turned to look at the redhead, all with expectant, hopeful expressions, but three with very different intentions to the one remaining.

Kairi bit her lip in thought, eyes flicking between the two sets of people. After a few moments silence, she sighed, coming to a conclusion.

"Sorry," she began, "Making Sora do that would be _very_ embarrassing..."

Sora nodded triumphantly. "See? Ha! Thanks, Kai!"

Kairi smirked. "...hence, why it would make a _brilliant_ dare for him!"

Sora's face immediately dropped, his expression turning sour, as if he had just swallowed the juice squeezed from a dozen lemons all at once; the other three, however, grinned manically, praising Kairi.

"Go on then, Sora," Kairi grinned, smirking as the brunet glared at her, who made a mental note to _kill_ Roxas in the slowest, most painful way possible afterwards.

"But Kairi!" he whined, only to be stopped by her finger to his lips.

"Nuh-uh," she warned, "You _have_ to do this, otherwise it's the forfeit for you...and the forfeit will be to do the same thing..._naked._"

Sora's mouthed dropped open, beads of sweat forming on his already sun-heated forehead. Exhaling sharply, he muttered curses under his breath, standing as he looked from person to person, an expression of pure annoyance on his usually happy face.

"_Fine_," he spat huffily, "But I'll get you back for this – don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Ooh, I'm scared," Riku laughed quietly, at which Kairi responded by breaking into peals of angelic giggling. Sora glared at his silver-haired best friend, wishing with all his might that just _once_, Kairi may look at him with such adoration in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, amused. "Too scared? Going to chicken out?" Kairi giggled again, nodding along to what Riku was saying, as the anger built up in Sora's soon to be exposed chest.

"No!" Sora countered, "As if!" Determined to prove Riku wrong, and to show Kairi what he was made of – no pun intended – Sora hastily pulled off his red top, revealing his tanned, surprisingly toned chest.

And Kairi found that she could not stop staring.

Her unwilling eyes roamed over his developed muscles that she had no idea were there – they were always hidden underneath his baggy tops, giving her the impression that he was still the weedy young teenager he had been the previous years.

She found herself admiring his toned abs, his strong, flexed muscles, the way the sun shined behind him, rays creeping out from behind his shoulder blades, giving the impression that he was some sort of fallen angel...

_What?!_ Kairi thought to herself wildly, shocked that such thoughts had crossed through her Riku-obsessed mind. _Why the hell am I thinking of _Sora _in _that_ way? He's my annoying, immature best friend...not some hunky guy I'm allowed to drool over in such a manner!_

But, even though she knew it wasn't right, she could not deny how her heart fluttered upon looking at him, her face red, her clasped hands clammy.

Unnoticed by Kairi, Roxas was observing her, an amused look on his face as he spoke up with a smirk, "See something you like there, Kairi?" he teased, winking.

Kairi's blush merely deepened, her pounding heart beating all the faster. "Sh-shut up!" she stuttered, averting her eyes from Sora's curious gaze. Chancing a glance at Riku, she found she was slightly hurt that a blank expression remained on his stoic face – not quite the jealous one she had been hoping for.

Letting out a gentle sigh, Kairi shook away the slight pain, returning her eyes to the brunet, who was now inhaling deeply, building up enough courage to continue.

"Go on then, Sora!" Namine encouraged brightly.

"You can do it!" Roxas added enthusiastically.

Huffing, Sora glanced around the deserted park, his face brightening as he noticed they were the only ones there. Flashing Kairi a quick smile, Sora quickly took off, circling the perimeter of the park with as much speed as he could muster.

Kairi found her eyes being pulled towards his bare chest, tracing over the way his muscles rippled as his arms pumped back and forth, the sunlight illuminating his tan skin, the sheen of light sweat covering him making him look all the more appealing.

"Wow..." Kairi mumbled to herself unconsciously, letting out a heartfelt sigh which attracted the attention of the blond girl seated beside her.

Smirking, Namine nudged Kairi between the ribs. "Looks like someone has a little thing for Sora!" she teased, giggling.

Kairi's eyes widened in horror, an uncontrollable blush spreading over her cheeks. "W-what? No I don't!" She protested, her arms flailing before her as she tried to convince Namine of the 'truth'.

"You're in denial! Ah, how sweet...young love!"

Kairi huffed at her best friend, pulling her over to one side to avoid attracting the boys' attention as she leaned forward and hissed in her ear. "Listen, Nam, shut _up_! I do _not_ like Sora...he's like, my best friend!"

"Exactly! That's why it's all the cuter! And here I was thinking you were head over heels for Riku, when it turns out the one you really like is Sora!" Namine giggled, her hands clasping above her heart, blue eyes sparkling.

"_No!_" Kairi continued to deny, her voice raising as her annoyance grew. "Honestly, I have _no_ feelings _whatsoever_ for Sora...and I never will! I mean...he's Sora! He's silly, immature, funny...entertaining to be around, but not to actually _date_! You know very well that I like _Riku_...always have, always will! He's so smart, cool, sophisticated, mature...everything Sora's _not!_ They're like exact opposites, and I just so happen to prefer Riku. So _shut up_ about stupid _Sora_, will you?!"

A deathly silence met Kairi's ears as she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to try to regain some control after her heated reply to Namine's statement.

After some of her self control had returned, the anger slowly seeping out, Kairi opened her eyes, to be met with the sight of Namine's concerned – and was that guilt? – expression.

Forehead crinkling, Kairi turned her head to see whatever it was that Namine was casting this pitying gaze at – only to be met with a sight she wished she hadn't seen.

Sora was stood behind her, face crumpled as he gazed upon Kairi, a look of pure torment upon his usually so happy face. His once so strong and upright posture was broken, his shoulders sagging, his arms hanging loosely by his side as his mouth opened slightly, as if he were trying to spit out words that just wouldn't come loose.

Taking in a sharp breath, Sora swallowed, sniffing slightly as he once more tried to force words out of his mute mouth. Kairi observed, her heart clenched, as she too tried to find the suitable words to say.

"Sora...?" was all she managed to release, her voice quiet as she gazed upon the saddened boy, a deep feeling of guilt and torment resting on her heart for some reason she couldn't quite place.

"I-I have to go," Sora managed to choke out, his voice broken, his cerulean eyes appearing empty, hollow, as if the words Kairi had spoken had dug deep into his soul, removing any trace of life.

Kairi shook her head softly, a confused expression on her face. "What, why?" she asked naively, not quite understanding the heartbreak Sora was currently going through.

Sora gave Kairi one last, fleeting glance, that in itself was the most painstaking, hurt, tortured look she had ever looked upon.

And for some reason unknown to her, as she watched him walk away, pulling his top over his head hastily, Kairi could swear she heard two very faint cracks – one coming from the departing boy; the other, from her heart.

_- - - - - -_

_**end.**_

- - - - - -

ah, the tortures of young love.

**review** if you want to read more :D

please? pretty please?

love love love you all!


	2. three's a crowd

something-shot;; _so_**kai**

_I do not own._

**thanks so much to all who reviewed, you rock at life.**

know how I told you to expect one or two more chapters? yeah, make that about five.

_**enjoy.**_

- - - - - - - -

**B L O S S O M**

_three's__**a**_**crowd**

- - - - - - - -

"What was all that about?" Kairi wondered to herself aloud, eyes plastered onto the retreating silhouette of the broken boy.

Namine raised her eyebrows and shot Kairi a look of pure disbelief in response. "What do you mean? Surely you can tell."

"Can tell what?" Kairi speculated, her brow furrowing as she searched for the answer in her young, naïve, confused brain.

Namine sighed deeply, shooting a glance at Riku and Roxas who appeared oblivious to the scene that had just taken place, chatting idly. "Well...you _must_ know why what you said hurt him so much."

Kairi shrugged. "Well, yeah, but there was no reason for him to be _so_ hurt. I mean, he _knows_ he's immature and annoying...it's not like that was the first time I've ever said it!"

Namine gaped at Kairi, her blue eyes holding an unfathomable expression. "What? Kairi...he wasn't hurt because of _that._"

Kairi's face merely crumpled into further confusion. "Um...he wasn't? What then? The only other thing I said was that I preferred Riku to him…but he must have already known that, right?"

Namine hummed, giving Kairi an incredulous look. "No, Kairi, I don't think he did."

Kairi's mouth moved to form an 'o' position, her eyes widening slightly. "Ah…eh. Well, _still_…he looked really sad! It shouldn't have upset him _that_ much…I mean, it was kind of obvious."

Namine looked upon her oblivious friend with sympathy, her smile full of remorse. "I think you're missing the main point here, Kairi."

"Which is…?"

A roll of the eyes, and then: "The reason it hurt Sora so much to hear you say you like Riku, and that he is nothing compared to him, is because…I believe – and I swear if you ever repeat this you _will_ shortly meet a fate worse than death – that Sora kind of _likes _you."

Pause. A raise of the eyebrow. An interruption of the silence in the form of a low giggle.

"Sora? Likes…me? Chyeh! As _if!_"

Namine sighed. "You believe what you want to believe, Kairi, but I'm telling you, _that_ is why he was so hurt."

"Well, I _will_ believe what I want to believe!" Kairi said stubbornly, arms folding across her chest to the annoyance of the blond.

"Fine…whatever. It's your life," Namine sighed, defeated.

"Yes," Kairi agreed triumphantly. "It _is_ my life."

"Well, since it's your life, what do you plan to do about it?" Namine asked curiously, her expression matching her tone.

Kairi thought about it for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure. Maybe nothing…he'll probably forget about it by Monday. If not, I guess I'll just go talk to Sora and let him know I meant no offense."

Namine shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Whatever I say."

* * *

It had to be said; both boy's were excellent at hiding what they were really doing, making it seem like they were innocently chatting about unimportant matters. Neither of the two girls had any idea that they were in fact discussing the very same topic as them.

"That must be embarrassing…" Roxas muttered, shooting a glance at Kairi.

"What?" Riku asked, looking at Roxas, who threw his attention to the silver haired sixteen-year old.

"For Kairi…everyone knows who she likes now…even you."

Riku smirked. "It's not like I didn't already know," he admitted, "I mean, it _was_ obvious."

Roxas agreed half-heartedly. "I guess. Well, what do you think about her?"

Riku shrugged. "What? She's just…Kairi."

"Yeah but…do you like her at all?"

Riku shook his head slightly. "Nah. She's too young for me. I prefer my girls older."

Roxas angled his head. "What, like Tifa?" he asked teasingly.

"Duh," Riku replied, chuckling.

Roxas did the same, before his expression immediately turned serious. "Poor Sora, though. You know how much he likes Kairi. He must be heartbroken."

Riku sighed. "I know, yeah. You should go talk to him."

Roxas nodded. "You're right. I will. See you later, man."

Raising a hand in farewell, Roxas proceeded to give his girlfriend a peck on the cheek, saying bye to Kairi quickly, before hastily jogging off in the direction Sora had left.

Riku took this as his cue to leave, swiftly exiting the park, paying no notice to the redhead waving to him eagerly, leaving her with a hurt, disappointed expression.

Rounding the corner, Riku grinned as he reached his destination.

"Tifa!"

* * *

"Do you think he knows?" Kairi asked Namine in a hushed tone – the reason for this being unknown, as there was no-one around anymore to overhear.

"Who knows what?" Namine replied with her own question, mindlessly pulling petals off a daisy.

"_Riku_…do you think he knows that I _like_ him? Like, did he hear me?" Kairi asked worriedly.

Namine paused for a moment, deliberating. To tell her friend the truth, as she was expected to do, or to lie and spare her the embarrassment?

"Well…no," Namine finally said. "I mean, him and Roxas were busy discussing World of Warcraft or whatever game it is they're currently obsessing over."

"Oh," Kairi sighed, looking relieved. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Namine nodded, "Sure."

"Phew! That would've been embarrassing otherwise," Kairi laughed.

"Heh…yeah," Namine chuckled guiltily, once more plucking at the flower. "Sure would have been."

"Where do you think he's going?" Kairi wondered aloud, her eyes looking after where he had just gone.

Namine shrugged. "Dunno. Go follow him and find out," she suggested teasingly.

Kairi's eyes widened. "_Great_ idea, Nami!" Grinning at her best friend, she quickly stood, retracing the steps Riku had taken. "See you in a bit!" she called back to the blond, who was staring at the redhead in alarm.

_Has she gone crazy?_ Namine wondered to herself as she too rose, following Kairi to make sure she caused no more disruptions than she already had done.

"Kairi! Wait up!" She shouted, jogging lightly.

"_Shh!_" Kairi whipped her head around and shushed Namine, beckoning to her quietly. "He's gone that way," she pointed down a narrow road. "Come on!"

Namine groaned as Kairi once more took off, silently creeping after Riku, staying by the edge of the road so that she could quickly jump into the bushes to hide, if necessary.

Pausing behind a large tree at the end of the road, Kairi squinted after Riku. "Hey…who's that he's going up to?"

Namine froze behind Kairi, realization dawning upon her. "Uh…Kairi, maybe we should go…"

Kairi ignored Namine. "Is that…Tifa?" she questioned, peering at the girl who Riku had just greeted, "What's he doing with her? Isn't she like in the year above him? Do you think that she's maybe tutoring him for something? I can't think of any other -,"

Namine gazed at her best friend sympathetically as Riku's sudden action had caused her to stop talking. Putting an arm around her shoulders, she spoke comfortingly to her, "Come on, let's go…"

But Kairi refused to budge. "Him…and Tifa…together?" she whispered hoarsely, the words sounding foreign to her own ears, her eyes still glued to the romantic scene before her.

"I'm sorry," Namine said sadly, biting her lip as she gave Kairi's shoulders a gently squeeze.

"Yeah, me too." Kairi and Namine both started as a different voice spoke out from behind them. "Now you know how the rest of us feel, Kairi. It's not nice, is it?"

* * *

Sora trudged moodily down the road, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his shorts. A sharp sigh escaping his lips, he pushed all thoughts of the redhead from his mind. Or at least, he _tried_ to. 'Tried' being the key word.

He should have been expecting it, really. He always knew that Kairi idolized Riku. And he knew that he sometimes acted sort of immature.

But still…he didn't know that it would hurt so much to hear it from Kairi's very own mouth. He didn't realised how torn and broken his heart would feel upon the dreaded words escaping his desire's lips. He hadn't realised how _literal_ the pain would be, as if she had physically reached into his bare chest and ripped out his heart, tearing it to shreds of nothing.

He wished she didn't have this affect on him. He wished he didn't like her so. But he couldn't help it; he had fallen for her, and getting out of that would be pretty damn difficult.

It was his own fault, really, he told himself. If he'd been man enough to take action in the earlier days when he still had the chance maybe they'd be together now. Or if he didn't always get so nervous around her that he started acting like a complete twat in order to get her attention.

Either way, he really should have been expecting it. But having your heartbroken isn't something one can exactly prepare for.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sora stopped for a moment, propping himself up on a low wall, bringing his head to rest in his tired arms. His limbs felt heavy, weak, and he could feel the lump in his throat threatening to rise.

_I am _not_ going to cry_, he told himself sternly, barely believing his own words. This very thought was contradicted by the hot tears he felt stinging at his shut eyes, refusing to evaporate, trying to escape from their fragile prison.

"Sora…is that you?"

Upon hearing the unfamiliar female voice, Sora found himself freezing on the spot, before furiously wiping at his eyes with clammy hands, desperate to remove and trace of tears. He would _not_ be seen crying over a stupid girl.

He felt a shadow fall over him, the presence of the other person becoming known. Unravelling his hands from his head, he glanced at his companion, taking in her concerned expression.

"Hey, Olette," he murmured weakly, not meeting her green eyes as they gazed powerfully at him. "What's up?"

Olette smiled hesitantly. "Nothing much…shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Sora chuckled half-heartedly, his eyes still focused on his intertwined hands. "What do you mean?"

Olette scoffed lightly, reaching across to push herself up on the wall beside the brunet. "Well, look at you! You look kinda sad. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Finally looking up, Sora glanced at her warm eyes momentarily, before shaking his head quickly and looking down once more.

Olette frowned at his unusual behaviour, thinking how vey out of character this was for the cheery Sora. Determined to get to the bottom of the problem, Olette reached out a hand to the boy's shoulder.

"Sora…" she persisted evenly, "Please, don't keep it locked in."

Sora shrugged, but gave no audible response. The green eyed girl pouted, hating to see him so down.

"Sora, honestly, it will do you no good keeping it all in," Olette explained calmly, a persuasive note tainting her tone, "You should talk about it; it'll help you to sort things out in your own head."

A sigh escaped his lips, his head rising by about a fraction in order to look at Olette. "I guess…I just – I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it just yet."

Olette smiled softly at him. "Take your time," she murmured encouragingly.

"Well – it's just…you see…ugh." Sora's attempts at explaining his feelings were failing miserably, and this was obvious to Olette.

"Very well explained there, Sora," she teased lightly, attempting to get a smile out of the brunet, which she did – if only a small one.

"Hey, you smiled!" Olette cheered, poking the brunet's face, who chuckled softly in response.

"Yeah, I guess I can't resist that sarcasm of yours," Sora joked, nudging Olette, who turned a deep shade of red.

"I-I…heh! T-thanks…I think…? Um…right, explain properly now!" Olette said hastily in a fluster, hands fluttering as she attempted to move the conversation on.

"Sorry," Sora replied. "Right, let me try again. So…well, let's just say, there's this person who…makes me happy. But then I've found out that she – I mean, the person…finds me…a-_annoying_ and _immature_, and that sh – the person, doesn't think of me in the way I think of her, and instead she likes stupid _Riku_ because he is, I quote, 'so smart, cool, sophisticated, mature..._everything_ _I'm not!'_" The last few sentences were spat out angrily, Sora's fists clenching tightly, his eyes darkening.

There were a few moments of stunned silence before Olette decided to break it. "I…I see," she commented quietly, her voice filled with an emotion unfamiliar to Sora

"Yeah…" Sora sighed, running a hand tiredly through his unruly chocolate locks.

"I…I'm guessing your talking about Kairi, huh?" Olette asked – somewhat sadly, Sora thought – green eyes dark, brooding.

Sora nodded slightly after a few moments, the motion barely recognizable as what it was, but Olette knew what the answer to her question was as soon as it had left her lips.

"So…what exactly happened?" Olette asked wonderingly, her voice strained as she avoided eye contact with the blue-eyed boy.

Sora exhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a few seconds, before beginning, going on to explain how they had been playing truth and dare, and one thing led to another, leading to Sora overhearing Kairi's conversation with Namine.

"…and then she saw me, and asked what was wrong, but I could see it in her eyes…it was like she just _had no idea_…and that's what hurt the most," Sora finished lowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Olette gazed at him sadly, yearning to reach out and envelop the broken boy in her arms, and fix him herself, but knowing that she never could.

"I'm…sorry," Olette apologized, for lack of having anything else to say.

Sora shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about it. Bad things happen, right? And who knows, something good could come out of this!"

Olette looked at Sora in surprise. "How are you so…optimistic?" she wondered aloud, unable to understand how the melancholy boy had gone from sad to happy in seconds.

"I don't know…I guess I just can't imagine that this is the end, you know? I'm sure things will turn around. They have to," Sora retorted determinedly, his cobalt eyes brightening.

After he hadn't received a reply from Olette as soon as he would have expected, he glanced down at her, noticing that she was holding her head down, looking quite troubled.

"Olette?" he asked, his voice laced with worry, "You okay?"

She nodded, seeming to deliberate about something. "Olette?" Sora sang, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Why do you even like her?" Olette blurted out, words tumbling over each other as they fell out of her mouth in a haste. A sharp gasped followed this outburst as Olette raised her hand to her mouth, eyes wide as she realised what she had just said.

"W-What?"

Olette took a deep breath, considering, and deciding that the damage was already done. "Kairi…why do you like her?" she repeated softly.

Sora looked confused. "'Cause…well, I just do…there doesn't have to be any reason."

Olette looked troubled. "Yes, but what is it _about_ her that you like?" she persisted, to the further confusion of Sora.

"Well…she's nice, sweet, funny, kind, caring…very different, too. She's stubborn but I love that. She's unpredictable, so she never gets boring. She comes up with the craziest stuff," – Sora chuckled here at some memory, - "She's immature, but mature. She's sensitive, but tough. She's an enigma, one that I can never tire of trying to figure out." Sora shrugged. "She's just…everything I could ask for."

Olette but her lip, her next words coming out hoarse. "She's stubborn…doesn't it annoy you how _everything_ has to be done her way? Don't her mood swings make her so _inconstant_? Don't you think she needs to take a reality check sometimes…her ideas can be so _stupid_. And she's just _silly_ sometimes, and thinks she's so understanding when she's _not_, and is only an enigma because she constantly changes who she is and everything's just a pretence!"

Sora raised his eyebrows at Olette's outburst, seeming surprised at what she had said, as if he had genuinely never noticed any of those things. "I guess…" Sora said slowly, "Those things don't matter to me. What's a fault of hers in someone elses eyes is just one of her good points in mine…I _like_ all that stuff about her. I can't explain it, but they just don't bother me."

Olette smiled sadly, her eyes filling. "I see," she replied softly, asking one last question. "So is there _nothing_ about her that you don't like?"

Sora thought for a moment, before smiling gently. "I hate how oblivious she is. She genuinely had no idea I like her. Namine's probably told her by now, but I'm just surprised she couldn't figure it out for herself." Sora scoffed. "It's not like I hid it or anything. It just would've made things a lot easier, if she'd figured it out, because I was always too scared to say anything."

"So the one thing you don't like about her is the one thing you both have in common?" Olette retorted unthinkingly. "So it doesn't even count as a bad thing!"

"What are you talking about, Olette?" Sora asked curiously, his tone confused, eyebrows crinkling.

"She's not the only one who's totally oblivious to someone else's feelings," Olette choked out, a few tears springing over her emerald eyes. A low whimper escaping her tightly shut lips, she glanced fleetingly at Sora, before jumping off the wall and taking off down the road.

Sora watched her silhouette fade away into the orange of the setting sun, her posture looking crippled. Sora realised with a start that that's what he must have looked like after retreating from Kairi.

"What the hell just happened?" Sora muttered to himself, inwardly groaning as he found another complication had emerged.

"Sora!" Said boy groaned out loud this time as he found another interruption of his brooding had occurred, this time in the form of his blond friend.

"Roxas," Sora greeted monotonously, offering a small grin, which was returned both enthusiastically and cautiously.

"Hey…I thought I'd never found you!" Roxas joked, before taking on a more serious tone, concerned now. "How you doing?"

Sora shrugged. "I've been better," he answered lightly, earning a chuckle from Roxas.

"Look, you shouldn't take any of the stuff Kairi said personally…Namine was teasing her about you, and she got annoyed, and, well, you know how Kairi gets…it was just a heat of the moment thing," Roxas informed Sora, trying to cheer him up.

Sora shrugged once more. "Maybe. But what she said did sort of make sense…I _do_ act immature when I'm around her…and Riku _is_ the opposite of me…for the better. No wonder she likes him. I shouldn't be surprised, really."

Roxas shook his head irately. "No, Sora! Don't you dare believe that Riku's a better person than you are. I _know_ you, okay? And I know what you're like. And to be honest, I think you're much better for Kairi than Riku is!"

Sora's face lit up, that childish spark returning to his cerulean irises. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Roxas nodded determinedly. "Yeah! Any day! So don't you dare give up on Kairi now…you've liked her too long to just throw it all away!"

Sora nodded slowly, agreeing. "You know what, Roxas? I think you're right! I'm not going to give up on her, 'cause I know we can have something great!" Both boy's grinned triumphantly.

"Hey, who was that you were with just before, who ran off?" Roxas suddenly asked curiously.

The smile on Sora's face faded slightly as he remembered Olette, feeling guilty that he had dismissed her over Kairi so easily. "Oh. That was just Olette."

"What did she want? She seemed upset…"

Sora shook his head hastily, unwilling to give away what Olette had disclosed, for fear of making things uncomfortable for the girl. "Nah, we just bumped into each other and had a quick chat, and then she remembered that she'd forgotten to feed her cat so had to run home," Sora lied easily.

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "Olette doesn't have a cat."

Sora's eyes widened. "Um…she does now!" Grinning sheepishly at Roxas's suspicious expression, Sora quickly made an escape plan. "Look, Roxas, thanks for everything, it was great talking, but I have to go now…uh, my mom was expecting me back some time ago…so um, yeah, I have to rush home. Bye!"

The spiky haired brunet quickly hurried off, not responding to Roxas's calls behind him.

"Uh, Sora? Sora!" Roxas shouted after, sighing when the boy didn't respond purposefully. "Your house is the other way," he muttered to himself as he trudged back to the park to meet Namine.

Sora, however, had just realised the very same fact that Roxas had been trying to point out. "Shoot," he grumbled, halting, before retracing his steps back the way he had come.

Peering anxiously around the corner to make sure Roxas had gone, Sora grinned as he found no trace of the blond boy. Whistling a soft tune to himself, he walked home in high spirits, planning all the different ways he was going to make Kairi realise she was madly in love with him.

Opening the front door, Sora kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, where his parents stood by the counter, picking up an apple and biting into it.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Sora greeted with a full mouth, leaning on the table top, pulling a magazine towards himself and flicking through it as he chewed.

There were a few minutes of silence in which Sora's parents didn't respond to his greeting; a fact which Sora missed out on. The tension in the room and between his parents also went unnoticed by him.

"Sora…we have something to tell you…" Mrs. Izumi began cautiously, looking at her son warily, her hazel eyes full of emotion.

Sora glanced up, for the first time noticing his parent's expressions. "What?" Sora asked guardedly, the magazine lying forgotten.

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi exchanged glances, before Mr. Izumi spoke up, his blue eyes boring deep into his sons, as if looking in a mirror. "Sora…we got a phone call…your results have arrived."

Sora's parents never joked, never pretended; they were blunt people, sticking to the truth from the very beginning. It was the way they always had been

So that was why, upon connecting the words his father had spoken to the expression on his parents face, Sora immediately froze, the apple in his hand falling to the ground with a harsh thud, hammering in the final detail Sora didn't want to hear.

- - - - - - - -

_**end.**_

- - - - - - - -

i do like ending my chapters with a bit of a 'sound' theme :)

what did you all think? intruiged? _hope so!_

**please please please review, you have no idea how amazing you make me feel!**

kisses!


	3. fractured insight

something-shot;; _so_**kai**

_I do not own._

once again, all who reviewed deserve a batch of freshly baked cookies :)

sorry for the lateness!

_**enjoy.**_

- - - - - - - -

**B L O S S O M**

_fractured_**insight**

- - - - - - - -

"Olette?" Kairi asked, trying to distract her eyes from floating back to Riku and Tifa. "What do you mean?"

Olette shrugged. "You're not the only one who likes someone who doesn't like you back."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Olette sighed deeply, and Namine noticed a red rim bordering her usually so bright emerald eyes, which now held no spark. "Did something happen, Olette?" she asked with deep concern.

Another sigh emitted Olette's lips. "No…yes…it really doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!" Namine pressed, hating to see her friend so down. Olette merely shook her head sadly in response.

"Nah…it doesn't matter anymore, honestly. What's done is done. I can't force people's feelings to change." Olette shot a very direct look at Kairi, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kairi demanded self-consciously. "I didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I'm the victim here!"

Olette scoffed. "The _victim_? How are you the victim?"

Kairi sniffed. "I like Riku, and I've practically devoted my life to him, but he just goes off with Tifa! Do you have any ideas how horrible that feels?"

Olette nodded. "Yes, actually. Yes, I do."

"Care to explain?" Kairi asked nonchalantly.

Olette glared at her coolly. "No, actually, I think I'll pass."

The two girls were lost in each others eyes for a few moments, each trying to delve deeper into the others' soul to find her true feelings; neither were successful.

Namine cleared her throat nervously, interrupting the stretched silence, which was beginning to feel awkward.

"So…" she broke the uncomfortable silence. "Who's up for an ice cream?"

Kairi shot her a look. "Do I _look_ like I want an ice cream?"

Olette merely shook her head quietly. "No, thanks, I think I'll just go home."

Namine looked at her concernedly. "Okay, if you're sure." She reached over to embrace her friend. "Bye, Olly."

The sad girl gave her a small wave, before turning and heading slowly down the street. Namine watched after her.

"Poor thing," she murmured. "I wonder what's up."

"Yeah…" Kairi mumbled. "Now, help me decide how to break Riku and Tifa up!"

Namine shot her a look of exasperation. "Kairi, do you _ever_ stop thinking about yourself?" she snapped, out of character. "You can be _so_ selfish sometimes, you know!"

Kairi's bottom lip jutted out. "Gee, thanks for being such a supportive friend, Nam," she muttered.

Namine immediately softened; she was one of those people who lived to please others, and couldn't stand it when someone was mad at her.

"Sorry, Kairi, I didn't mean it like that," she apologized instantly, putting an arm around the moody redhead. "I just meant that Olette is also very upset about something, so I'm worried. And I don't think breaking Riku and Tifa up would be the best thing to do…if you truly like him, you should want him to be happy, right?"

Kairi considered. "I guess…but, he has no idea how I feel! It's not fair on him…who knows, maybe he does like me but didn't realise I felt the same and so went out with Tifa? Shouldn't I at least tell him so that he can choose for himself?"

Namine hesitated. "I'm…I'm not sure that's the best idea," she commented kindly, subtly trying to lead the obstinate redhead away. "Maybe you should try and find someone else, and leave Riku to find out for his self."

"But…but what if it's too late then!" Kairi wailed, ever the drama queen.

Namine sighed. "If it's meant to be, it'll happen," she assured wisely, squeezing her shoulders. "I mean, you don't want to seem too desperate now, do you? Guys never like that."

Kairi's eyes narrowed. "Actually, if I remember correctly, weren't _you _the one who told Roxas how you felt first?"

A blush grazed Namine's pale cheeks. "W-well, yeah," she stuttered, "But that was different. Roxas was shy and I knew for sure how he felt. Riku isn't exactly timid."

Kairi scowled. "What, so you're saying Riku obviously doesn't like me, because if he did he would have done something ages ago?"

"Um," Namine deliberated. "Something like that, just not so-,"

"Fine," Kairi snapped, interrupting the flaxen girl. "I'll prove it to you! I'll tell Riku how I feel, and then laugh in your face when he asks me out!"

A sad expression crossed over Namine's face; she didn't want to see her best friend get hurt. "Kairi…"

But the stubborn girl had made her decision, and there was no budging her now. She held up a palm to silence Namine. "No! I'm doing it! Right now!"

With that, she turned on her heel and headed over to where Riku and Tifa were conversing privately, a determined expression on her face, leaving Namine to watch silently, praying for the best.

"Hi Riku," Kairi greeted cheerfully, causing the silver-haired teen to look up incredulously from where he was whispering gently into the older girl's ear.

"Kairi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Said girl smiled happily, oblivious to Riku's tone and the glares Tifa was shooting her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?" she asked politely, twiddling her fingers.

"Um, well…" Riku hesitated, exchanging a look with Tifa, "I'm kinda _busy_ right now, as you can see."

"Yes, well, I was hoping I could just borrow a moment of your time," the fifteen year old persisted, her smile never faltering.

Riku sighed, shooting Tifa an apologetic look. "Fine. What?"

"Uh…" Kairi stammered, "I was wondering if I could talk to you…in _private_?"

Riku quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Tifa. "Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Tifa," he retorted, said girl nodding along.

Kairi shut her eyes for a moment. "Oh…really? Uh, are you sure?" Kairi asked; she didn't want to be there when Riku dumped Tifa! That would be harsh.

Riku nodded firmly. "Yeah, sure. Now shoot; we have a film to catch in ten minutes."

"Oh! Right, okay," Kairi agreed. "Well, see, the thing is…" she took a deep breath, unsure of how to say it, "I…I like you, Riku."

Riku smiled, leaning forward to ruffle her hair. "Aw, thanks chuck, I like you too."

Kairi shook her head determinedly. "No! Not like _that_! I mean, you know…I _like_ you."

There was a slight pause whilst Kairi waited for the magical moment that would turn her world around; but it never came. All that persisted was the awkward silence, broken by the amused giggles of Tifa.

"Oh…gee, I-I don't know what to say," Riku shrugged, shooting a smirk at Tifa as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm very flattered, but see, I already have a girlfriend," he explained, as kindly as he good.

"Oh…" Kairi whispered. "I know, but I was thinking that maybe you could…you know…"

Tifa burst into peals of laughter, resting her head on Riku's chest. "What? You thought Riku would break up with me for a kid like you? Dream on, girl!"

Kairi felt her face burn red, and looked over to Riku for support. His face held an apologetic look, but she could tell he was fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"S-sorry for bothering you," Kairi murmured in a small voice, not daring to look up for fear the tears burning at her eyes would spill out. Turning around, she blindly walked away, biting her lip.

She quickened her pace, eager to get away from the scrutinizing eyes of the two lovers. She had thought Namine would still be around, but thankfully she seemed to have wandered off – Kairi wasn't ready to face that embarrassment just yet.

As she rounded the corner, she was surprised to see Olette there, leant casually against a streetlamp, head bent over. As the brunette heard Kairi's approaching footsteps, she quickly looked up.

"Hey," she called out, "How'd it go with Riku?"

Kairi continued walking past her, acting as if she hadn't heard the question.

"Hey, Kairi!" Olette repeated, following her. "Are you okay?"

Kairi halted, and inhaled deeply before twisting to face the emerald eyes.

"No, I'm _not_ okay," Kairi cried, "He doesn't like me! He likes Tifa!"

Olette pressed her lips together. "Hate to say it, but I told you so."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she muttered. As she was about to turn around and stalk off, she paused, looking to Olette again. "Hey, what was up with you before?"

Olette shrugged nimbly. "Same stuff as you."

Kairi's eyes widened. "What? You told someone you like them and they rejected you? Who? Is it Roxas? It _is!_ Its Roxas isn't it! That was stupid of you, you know he's going out with Namine so-,"

"Kairi!" Olette interrupted hastily. "Firstly, no, it's not Roxas. Secondly, if it was, you are such a hypocrite! You knew Riku was dating Tifa!"

Kairi hesitated for a moment, realising she was right. "Oh," she mumbled, chewing her lip.

"Exactly," Olette retorted.

"Well…who was it then?" Kairi persisted.

Olette sighed heavily. "I'm…I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Why?" Kairi enquired. "Come on, you know who I liked!"

"Because I don't want to," Olette said simply. "And come on Kairi, _everyone_ knew you liked Riku!"

Kairi shrugged, unable to deny the statement. "Yeah, yeah," she dismissed. "But come on, Olly; that is so unfair! You've got to tell me!"

Olette gaped. "Unfair? You think _that's_ unfair? How about the fact that you have this amazing guy who's completely in love with you and you barely even notice him! And even if you _did_ know, you'd ignore it anyway and just take it for granted, because you've only got your eyes on Riku and won't give anyone else a chance! And all this time, this guy's been so kind to you and going out of his way to make you happy in hopes that you'll notice, and yet you _don't_. You _never_ do. Now _that's_ unfair."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Olette sighed deeply. "Come on, Kairi. Namine explained everything to me; what happened between you and Sora, and then how she had tried to tell you how Sora felt. Naturally though, you just completely dismissed this, with no regards for his feelings!"

"But he doesn't feel anything for me!" Kairi burst out. "You know, other than in a friend way. We've known each other since, like, for_ever_, and he's always been my best friend! It's not like it's ever awkward between us or anything; we're just so comfortable around each other and can talk about anything. That doesn't sound like he has a crush on me to me!"

Olette shook her head in exasperation. "Kairi, you've got it _all_ wrong. Yeah, you're obviously comfortable around each other because you've known each other, as you said, 'since, like, for_ever_'. And it's not awkward for _you_ – because you have no idea how he feels! Maybe if you actually took more _notice_ of him once on a while you'd see how he constantly stutters and blushes around you, and lights up when you merely _look_ at him!" she spat out bitterly. Kairi raised an eyebrow, confused as to her behaviour.

"He…he does?"

"_Yes_!" Olette cried, raising her hands. "Just accept it, Kairi! And I hope you realise how lucky you are that you're fortunate enough to have someone like Sora like you!"

"It's Sora you like, isn't it?" Kairi gasped, all the pieces finally falling together.

"What does it matter now?" Olette asked lowly. "It doesn't make any difference. I hope you're happy."

Kairi watched sadly as the brunette walked away from her, her heart thudding loudly in the chest.

Olette turned back a moment later. "Oh, and one more thing. Just remember; he's not always going to be around. I'd get your feelings for him straight – who knows, he might change his mind about who he likes."

Kairi gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Just that I'm not going to wait around," Olette warned. "I like him, and I'm planning on letting him know that very soon." With that said, she turned and flounced away, brunette curls bouncing around her shoulders.

Some of the things Olette had said had struck a chord deep inside Kairi; she suddenly realised the consequences of her actions, and realised with a grimace that both her and Namine had been right – she _was_ acting selfish.

As Kairi quickly headed to Namine's house, all thoughts of the silver-haired teen were forgotten.

* * *

"What?" Namine choked, struggling to inhale. "You – you can't be serious!"

Namine's mother shook her head sombrely. "I wish I wasn't…" she murmured despondently. "But it's true. I spoke to Aya about an hour ago."

Namine frowned. "But…it's all so sudden!" she wailed. "Since when? What? _How_?"

Mari shrugged desolately. "Aya's told me about it before, when it first became a problem…but she hadn't mentioned it for a while, so I figured things were alright…looks like I was wrong."

Namine felt tears brim under her pale lavender eyelids. "But…it isn't fair," Namine whispered dejectedly, closing her eyes briefly.

"No," Mari agreed forlornly. "It really isn't."

A sudden knock on the door caught both of their attentions. Mari stood from the sofa, sighing as she went to answer the door. When she came back, Aya accompanied her, hazel eyes filled with regret.

"Mrs Izumi!" Namine gasped, immediately standing. "How are you?"

Aya gave a small smile, reaching out to brush strays of cinnamon hair from her face. "I'm doing okay," she assured the blond. "What about you?"

"Never mind me," Namine dismissed, "What about Sora? How is he?"

"He's…" Aya hesitated. "He's trying to get along with things as normally as he can. He doesn't want this to affect his life too much."

Namine chuckled bitterly. "Sounds like him!"

"Yes," Aya agreed, eyes glazing as she thought of her son. "We would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else…it's hard enough as it is. Not even Roxas."

Namine nodded furtively. "Of course!" she said sincerely. "I promise!"

Aya's eyes softened. "Thank you, Namine," she said gently. Namine smiled lightly in response.

As yet another knock on the door rang through the house, Mari led her childhood best friend though to the kitchen to discuss more privately, Namine going to answer the door.

"Kairi?" she questioned as she saw the redhead standing before her. She frowned at her; tears streaked her face and yet she did not look all that sad; her expression was a mixture of happiness and confusion – it seemed undecided as it flitted from one to another. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you just disappeared! Where did you go, anyway?" Kairi pressed, hands on hips.

"Oh," Namine bit her lip. "My Mom called."

"Why?" Kairi asked, brow creasing.

"She needed me to pick something up from the market," Namine lied swiftly, rolling her eyes to match her statement. Kairi giggled.

"Oh. Well whatever. Come on, I need to tell you what happened!" Kairi enthused, grabbing Namine's hand and walking in through the door.

"Wait!" Namine cried. "We should go out…it's such nice weather, it would be a shame!"

"Namine," Kairi began, quirking an eyebrow, "We live on an island. Nice weather is sort of a given."

Namine waved her hand, dismissing the comment. "Whatever," she retorted, grasping Kairi's arm and dragging her out of the house, the door slamming behind them.

"Uh…okay," Kairi muttered, eyeing the blond strangely as she followed her through the yard.

The two walked in a quick silence for a few minutes until they reached a secluded bench, hidden in the depths of a large, overgrown willow tree. They both automatically sat on it, still in silence.

Kairi shot Namine a glance, wondering why she wasn't immediately interrogating her; it was very unlike the blond.

"Nam…you okay?" Kairi wondered, noticing how distracted and distant her best friend seemed.

"Huh?" Namine snapped out of her reverie, glancing at the redhead. "Oh…yeah, I'm fine." She frowned, causing any belief Kairi held for the final statement to evaporate.

"You sure?"

Namine nodded, pressing her lips into a forced smile. "Yeah, yeah. Now, spill!" she ordered with feigned enthusiasm.

Kairi complied after a moments hesitation, making a mental note to ask Namine again later if she were okay. "Well…I told Riku," she began.

Namine rolled her eyes. "You did?" she groaned. "And?"

"He – well…oh, you were right!" Kairi admitted in a wail. "He doesn't like me…he thinks of me as a stupid girl. I should have just left him and Tifa alone!"

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Wow…you're admitting I was right? That's a first!"

Kairi glowered for a moment, before giving it up with a sigh, knowing her friend held a good point. "I was stupid, I know," Kairi confessed, "But it's not my fault. I was blind! I thought Riku was right for me…I can see know that he's most definitely not."

Namine smiled sympathetically, reaching over to wrap an arm around Kairi. "Sorry," she said automatically.

Kairi chuckled. "Yeah. Anyway…I ran into Olette again after. And she kind of told me the same thing you did…you know, about Sora liking me. And she also told me something else…turns out _she_ likes Sora!"

Namine's blue eyes widened. "Seriously? _Olette_ likes _Sora_? Wow…" Kairi shrugged. "Listen, about the whole Sora thing…sorry for like forcing it all upon you. Maybe its better that you don't like him anyway."

Kairi bit her lip. "See, that's the thing…"

Namine gulped. _Uh-oh_. "What?"

Kairi inhaled deeply. "See…I think I might have sort of been in denial before…all that stuff I said about Sora being immature and everything…well, yeah, I did mean it, but not as an insult…I _like_ all those things about him. I mean, I'm like that as well! He's the only one I can get along with like that!"

Namine smiled nervously. "Exactly! That's why he's one of your best friends!"

Kairi shut her eyes briefly, hiding her violet orbs. "Yes, but…I think, see, that maybe I like him as a little more than just friends…" she admitted, her voice coming out as a barely a whisper.

"Really?" Namine asked through thin lips, unsure whether to be happy or not. There were a few moments of silence. "Well, that's great!"

Kairi's face immediately lit up. "Really? You think?" Namine nodded eagerly. "Great! I should go tell him straight away!"

Kairi hastily sprang up from the bench, a look of newfound determination fresh upon her face, her violet eyes hazy with nerves.

"Wait!" Namine deliberated; Kairi sat back down, motioning for Namine to continue. "Maybe…maybe you should wait a while." Kairi opened her mouth to protest, but Namine hurried on. "I mean, this is what you were like with Riku, remember? And see how that turned out? Maybe you should wait a little, make sure you're sure…"

Kairi brought a hand to her mouth and sighed out deeply. "Yeah…I guess. But, Namine, it feels…so _right_, you know?"

Namine gazed at her sadly. "Yeah, I know."

Kairi gave a small smile. "It's like I can suddenly _see_…looking back on everything, it all just seems so meant to be…I don't know why I didn't see it back then, but he's just so perfect for me."

"What do you mean?" Namine queried, desperate to keep her for as long as possible.

"Like…" Kairi began. "All those times when he was so nice to me…they just went by unnoticed, but now, I can see them for what they really were…his way of showing his love for me."

Namine nodded unhappily. "Yep, that's right."

Kairi frowned. "What's up with you? I thought you'd be really happy!"

Namine looked up. "I am!" she denied.

Kairi scoffed. "No you are not! Now come on; spill! What's wrong?"

Namine shook her head. "Really, it doesn't matter." She took a deep breath. "Okay, you know what, you're right. You two _are_ perfect for each other. And you should – should go tell him how you feel! Now, before it's too late!"

"Too late? What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

Namine shrugged casually. "I dunno…just in case…I mean, you said Olette likes him – get to him before anyone else does!"

Kairi nodded determinedly. "You're right! I will!"

Once more, she leaped up from the bench, eyes blazing bravely, setting off towards Sora's house – and this time, Namine didn't stop her.

* * *

Kairi hurried frantically through the narrow, sunlit streets, swerving between passerby's, muttering quick apologies.

Never before had she felt so certain of anything. At that moment, nothing could make her happier than the thought of her and Sora _together_. She couldn't understand why she had been so oblivious to this before.

She supposed it was because liking Riku made _sense_. He was the perfect example, the pride an joy, the one everyone looked up to…a classic Prince Charming, knight in shining armour sort of guy.

He had the looks, he had the charm, he had the strength. He was the sort of guy girls fell over there feet for.

So really, she should have known that it was merely infatuation – what was it that made her think her feelings for him were so different to those of any of the other million or so girls?

And then there was Sora; her best friend Sora. The one with whom she had clicked with immediately since meeting him aged seven. The one who her first best friend Namine had introduced her to. (Namine's and Sora's mothers were best friends, meaning the two knew each other since birth).

Sora was a gangly, awkward child back then, skinny, with too much hair for his round face. His toothy grin was childish and silly, and his jokes were annoying and immature.

But he had grown since back then; Kairi had just been too focused on Riku to notice. But now that she truly thought about it, Sora was in fact every bit of a Prince Charming as Riku was.

His spiky brown locks, pictured vividly now in Kairi's eyes, made her just want to reach out and run her hand through them softly. His crystal eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen, and she wanted nothing more than to gaze in them all day long. His cheesy smile was both childish and amiable, showing that boyish charm only he could pull off in such a way. And his perfect body, etched oh so clearly in her memory, made her goggle eyed and weak at the knees.

And his immaturity wasn't _annoying_ – it wasn't immature in the way a six year old boy may be. It was more that he hadn't let himself be completely taken over by the seriousness of teen life, and had instead held onto an aspect of his childhood, making him fun and delightful company.

And his jokes _were_ funny – how could she have ever thought them stupid? No one else could make her laugh quite as much as he could; she admired him for his bravery to pull of such stunts. Yes, she decided, he was _brave_. Not _stupid_, but brave.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't quite the perfect guy…but he was perfect for her.

Kairi criticized herself for being so hypocritical as to call him immature and annoying and silly, when that was everything she herself was. Countless times had she come up with crazy ideas most would only laugh at; only Sora ever listened to her fully and gave her a chance – or at least humoured her with playing around with her ideas for a bit.

The next time Kairi looked up, she realised she was on Sora's street.

Her eyes widened in alarm as she felt a torrent of crazed butterflies flutter wildly through her stomach; the sudden violent attack brought about a heavy dizziness that she couldn't quite place. The heavy beating of her heart pounding through her chest made it difficult for her to breathe straight; and when her breaths did come, they were sharp and jagged.

She was scared.

This alone proved to her how much she must have liked him. When she went to confess to Riku, she wasn't met with any of these feelings; she realised with a start that it must have been because deep inside, she had known all along that she hadn't really _wanted_ Riku to requite her feelings.

Kairi could have almost hit herself for being so stupid and _naïve_. Now she understood what Namine and Olette were going on about; she only hoped she wasn't too late.

Smirking, she reached into her side bad and pulled out an old receipt and a pen, leaning against the wall to someone's house, beginning to scribble wildly on the scrap paper.

Within minutes, she was done. Satisfied, she brought the paper up, cringing as she read over the clichéd cheesiness. Although others would shake their heads in shame at her rubbish attempts at poetry, she knew he would love it.

Holding the paper tightly in her sweating hand, she shakily approached his house, taking deep breaths as she walked through to his front door.

Squeezing her eyes shut momentarily to calm herself, she raised a trembling hand and knocked weakly on the door, counting seconds in her mind. She sent a quick prayer to the heavens as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

A tired looking Sora answered, his face pale but his blue eyes bright. Kairi smiled, dazzling him for a moment, taking a moment to absorb his presence with her newfound feelings.

"Kairi," he breathed, looking surprised. Kairi was at first confused, but then she realised that he was probably still upset; she cursed herself inwardly at forgetting the previous events – of _course_, so _that_'s why he got so hurt!

"H-hey Sora!" Kairi stuttered nervously, hands wringing nervously behind her back. Sora raised an eyebrow; since when did Kairi _stutter_?

"What – what are you doing here?" he asked, eyes tracing over her petite frame. She blushed lightly, causing him to frown further – how very unlike herself she was being!

"I…I just came to tell you something…" Kairi began waveringly, surprised at how frail her voice sounded. She gulped. _Pull yourself together, girl!_

"Oh…"

"Sora, who is it?" a girl's voice sounded from behind him. Kairi peered around his frame curiously, her heart sinking into the pits of her stomach as she spied the emerald-eyed brunette.

"Olette?" she questioned, eyes narrowing.

Olette's eyes widened. "Kairi! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Kairi shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing!"

Sora looked from girl to girl; the tension between them was evident, and he couldn't help but get the feeling that it was something to do with him. But why should Kairi care for him? She liked Riku, right?

Olette blushed. "I…I was just telling Sora something…"

Kairi's jaw hardened. "What?"

Olette smiled weakly. "Remember what we were talking about before…?"

Kairi wouldn't have though it to be possible, but it seemed as if her heart started beating even louder and faster in her chest, blocking out any other noise. Unexpected tears clouded her vision, her breathing accelerating.

"Well," she choked out, struggling to keep her voice level, "I hope you two are very happy."

Her lips pressing together tightly to restrain all the emotion that threatened to escape, Kairi turned sharply on her feet, arms fallin to her sides as she turned to hurry out on to the street, the paper that had been scrunched tightly in her hand falling to the ground.

As Sora watched the redhead escape, Olette watched guiltily after her, saying something to the captured boy, who made no response.

For at that moment, the only thing he could hear, the only thing that held any importance to him was the echo of Kairi's restrained sob sounding over and over in his ears.

_- - - - - -_

_**end of chapter.**_

- - - - - -

sorry again for the late update...

review lots and lots and maybe nex time i'll be much faster :D

**please please please!**

if you do, you have no idea how much you mean to me :3

reviewers get...hmmm, a free wish! anything they want! xD

thanks!!


End file.
